historia de malon y zelda
by yulindachan
Summary: em.. pues aqui modifique mi historia, tambien esta cortita lo se pero no pude evitarlo, les prometo que los demas cap no estaran cortitios
1. Chapter 1

**WENO PUES AQUI ME LLEGARON REVIEWS DE MI MAL FIC XD Y POR ESO LO CORREGI Y DECIDI CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA DE CELOS POR UNA HISTORIA DE AMISTAD ENTRE MALON Y ZELDA.ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ HAYA MUCHOS MAS REVIEWS QUE LA HISTORIA PASADA XD, BUENO LA OTRA LA BORRE, ASI QUE ESTE VA A SER MI PRIMER FIC**. 

Se escuchan los cascos de un caballo recorriendo el lugar del rancho donde vivia Malon -Bien Link ya puedes bajar-  
el muchacho rubio bajo del caballo un poco cansado pero con una cara de satisfaccion- Vaya!! rompmi propio record-  
Link siempre que podia visitaba a Malon, y de paso le pedia ayuda para entrenar a Epona su fiel yegüa.-Vamos Link- empezó a decir la chica peliroja,-no seas fanfarron-. -Jajaja, bueno es que me emociono al saber que voy mejorando-  
De repente a Malon se le ocurrio una idea de tal forma que empezo a reir sarcasticamente-Se me ocurre algo- empezó Malon muy burlona-eh?? y que es lo que tienes en mente?-Malon no contesto por un largo timpo hasta dejar al pobre chico muy confundido-Mira- empezó a decir Malon al fin decidida de lo que decia.-te reto a una carrera de caballos, si ganas tendre que ayudarte en un problema; sea el que sea- Link un poco extrañado le respondio-Lo que sea??..enton..- derepente escucho que Malon lo callaba para poder continuar de tal manera que dijo un poco seria pero a la vez muy divertida -Pero.. si yo gano vasa tener que ayudarme en el rancho por un mes, aceptas o vas a acobardarte como un cucco?  
- Link contesto un poco enojado por el casi insulto-Acepto pero vas a ver que el ganador voy a ser yo!!- Malon le contesto de una forma muy retadora-jaja ni en sueños!- solo pauso un momento para continuar diciendo- dentro de unas horas sera la carrera asi que preparate rubio!- el chico sin dudarlo le dijo enegicamente -Bien!- -Bien!- le respondio Malon de la misma forma en la que reaciono el.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Hyrule estaba la princesa Zelda tan seria como siempre y un poco aburrida-Diosas!que ya no hay nada que hacer aqui?- Zelda es interrumpida por la voz de Impa que le empezo a decir -si, hay mucho que hacer su majestad, tiene que venir conmigo y practicar magia para que no haya ningun problema- Zelda le contesto un poco molesta a su instructora y protectora- De nuevo??, Impa he estado practicando toda la semana y, para ser sincera ya me aburri de practicar siempre lo mismo- la mujer igual de seria como Zelda camino hasta ella - bueno, y que quieres hacer?- Impa respondido de una forma tan dulce y convencedora que Zelda habia tomado una desicion: decirle a Impa lo que ella queria hacer en ese momento -Pues, la verdad me gustaria salir de aqui por un momento y recorrer Hyrule- zelda estaba un poco apenada por su respuesta pero aun asi calmada, pues lo que queria decir en ese momento era cierto -Hablare con su padre señorita Zelda ,intentare convencerlo para que pueda salir, si eso es lo que quiere-  
Impa camino tan rapido que Zelda no le alcanzo a responderle, lo unico que pudo hacer es sonreir dulcemente y decirse para ella misma con una voz muy baja -gracias Impa, muchas gracias-. Impa estaba hablando con el rey tratando de convencerlo, mientras tanto Zelda estaba escondida escuchando la conversacion -Vamos su majestad!, la pobre ha estado muy aburrida, aun que sea unas cuantas horas- el rey le conesto a Impa en un tono muy serio -No!que tal si le pasa algo grave?? te juro que nunca me lo perdonaria, adema es la unica heredera que tengo- - su majestad le propongo un trato-  
Impa habia hablado tan claro que el rey decidio escuchar la proposicion- esta bien dime lo que me tengas que decir-  
la sheika se aclaro la garganta para finalmente decir - yo y otra persona llevaremos a Zelda a donde ella quiera solo si nosotros estamos con ella- ante esta declaracion el rey empezo a formular una pregunta, y dependeria de la respuesta si el rey decidia o no que Zeda, la legitima princesa de Hyrule saliera de una vez por todas del castillo que la tenia aprisionada en sus deberes- ¿y qien es esa otra persona Impa? El rey tenia en su rostro una expresion de preocupacion y seriedad, en cambio Zelda, que aun estaba escondida, tenia muchas ilusiones, era claro que nadie quria quedarse encerrado por siempre-solo una vez mas en mi vida, aunque sea solo una vez mas- la pobre princesa rezaba por que su padre aceptara, y le pedia a la diosas que impa diera pronto su respuesta.Impa finalmente respondio - sera el heroe del tiempo quien se ecargara de acompañarnos señor- el rey ya no tenia esa expresion ahora su cara mostraba mas alivio - de acuerdo, dejare solo esta vez a mi hija salir avisele pronto- Impa sonrio y Zelda... pues ya se imaginaran como estaba!feliz, con ganas de gritar, sin embargo seguia tan seria como siempre para dismular que no habia escuchado nada de la conversacion y se dirigio directamente a su habitacion

**xD bueno eh aqui mi primer basura , bueno espero sus reviews para poder mejorar.**


	2. La gran carrera

**seh tarde mucho pero weno xD espero que ahora si dejen reviews jaja bueno los dejo con la historia y no les quito tiempo.**

** LA GRAN CARRERA.**

-Zelda!, tu padre a aceptado que salgas por un rato del castillo!-  
Impa tenia una expresion de alegria cosa... un poco rara en ella, zelda que estaba en verdad muy emocionada, pero prefiro seguir con su perfil de una princesa prudente.  
-Impa, y cuando nos vamos?- zelda habia dicho esto con un modo tan simple que no pareciera que quisiese salir del castillo.

-En cuanto venga Link, su majestad-. - y crees que tarde mucho??.  
Antes de que respondiera Impa fue interrumpida por los relinchidos de un caballo en el castillo. - de hecho su alteza, el muchacho ya llego.

Ambas se dirigieron hascia la entrada del castillo, y , efectivamente ahi se encontraba Link esperando a Zelda para escoltarla.- vaya que tardaste muy poco n.n-  
zelda se acerco un poco a Link- en serio me tarde un poco????- ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, Impa tenia en la mano la rienda de un caballo blanco en que cual era de deducir subirian la Sheika y la princesa.

Link subio a epona, mientras que Impa subia a Zelda al caballo blanco,- y adonde vamos-  
pregunto Link en un tono respetuoso hacia Zelda,pero antes de que ella pudiera responder un soldado montado en un caballo negro comenzo a hablar dirigiendose a Impa. -Señora Impa!!!!, unos caballos se salieron de control en la aldea kakariko!!- La reacción de Impa fue inmediata, bajo a Zelda del caballo para dirigirse a ambos muchachos - niños en seguida los alcanzo , tu Link dirige a la princesa a donde ella lo desee, te la dejo a cargo, espero que no me falles muchacho.- Impa se retira junto con el soldado dejando a ambos chicos, Link fue quien tomo la iniciativa - quieres ir al rancho??- Zelda solo llego a acentir con la cabeza , El chico rubio subio con mucha delicadeza a la princesa en Epona para luego subir el, despues de esto se dirigieron hacia el rancho en la entrada fue Zelda quien comenzo a hablar - este es el rancho? Wow!! es muy bonito!!!- El muchacho que venia con ella solo sonrio y le respondio - verdad? y te va a agradar una personita que te voy a presentar!-.

_Me pregunto quien sera_- esto lo decia Zelda en su mente, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz que se escuchaba un poco lejana, -quien canta, Link?- -Ya lo veras- respondio el rubio algo.. emocionado.  
al acercarse lo suficiente ambos chicos rubios bajaron de Epona, - Esta es Malon, una de mis mejores amigas-, Malon dejo de cantar para observar un poco mejor a la nueva invitada que tenia en frente - Diosas!! pero si es La princesa de Hyrule!, La princesa Zelda!- dicho esto hizo una reverencia, pero fue detenida por la mano de la ya mencionada y le dijo- No es nesesario, tratame como una amiga por favor,- De acuerdo su majestad,  
upss, es decir, Zelda- Malon comienza a reirse un poco nerviosa para despues poner un rostro retador y dirigiendose a Link, - Muy bien comenzamos la carrera o nesesitas mas tiempo??- Como siepre, el orgulloso rubio le declaro- Ya estoy listo Malon, pero veras que te derrotare!!- Jajajaja eso ya lo veremos-.

Zelda si que estaba confundida!, la pobre no se atrevia a preguntar de que se trataba el asunto pero se quiso quitar la duda y por fin atino a decir - por que tanta competencia-  
Link y Malon voltearon hacia la confusa princesa para poder aclararle cierta pregunta,  
-Link y yo hicimos una apuesta, el que gane una carrera de caballos le pedira un favor al otro, y el que pierda pues va a tener que cumplir el castigo. En este caso si yo gano Link me ayudara con el rancho durante un Mes, pero si el gana yo le tendre que hacer un favor- Vaya que se podia respirar ese ambiente tan competitivo,- Oye zelda- dijo el chico rubio - No quieres ser nuestra juez??- claro-.Respondio la chica.

-Muy bien- dijo Zelda, Link y Malon se colocaron en el inicio, daran la vuelta a el rancho;  
Link montaria a su fiel yegüa: Epona (N/A: xD no era obvio??) y Malon montaria a un caballo el cual habia estado cuidando de nombre rayo a diferencia de Epona este tenia la crin y la cola negra pero era del mismo color cafe de epona en lo de la parte de la panza tenia un matiz como cafe negro.

La carrera comenzo, Zelda dio la señal y la primera en echar a correr al equino fue Malon. Link jamas penso que ese caballo fuera tan... rapido.

-Vamos Epona, no perdamos mas tiempo!!!- Le dio un pequeño golpecito a las costillas de la yegua y entonces, esta comenzo a correr, casi alcanza a Rayo que estaba enfrente de ella, e no ser por su mala suerte que Malon voltea la cabeza hacia atras para verificar que su competidor no viniera tan pegado a ella. Pero vio que Epona venia a toda velocidad, hizo una expresion divertida e ingenio un plan, pero antes de llevarlo a cabo hizo que su caballo se adelantara un poco mas.

Link no comprendia lo que Malon se traia entre manos, sabia que Malon era muy astuta, asi que subestimarla no seria la mejor opcion pero ambos estaban casi a llegar a la meta, asi que decidio arriesgarse, comenzo a arrear a su yegua para que esta avanzara mas rapida y arebasara a su amiga, lo logr se adelanto un poco mas. Malon sonrio su amgo cayo en la trampa blanca que ella habia planeado: A Link se le olvido que antes de llegar a la meta habia una creca la cual ambos corceles deberian saltar, asi que Epona estando a toda velocidad pero sin preparacion para dar ese salto le era imposible, tendria que retroceder si queria realizar tal accion.

Zelda estava muy atenta a cada accion que hacia Link y su ahora nueva amiga Malon - Vmos Link!,es decir, vamos Malon!-  
la pobre ya no sabia ni a quien echarle porras pero debia prepararse para anunciar al primero que llegara a la meta.

Como Malon lo habia planeado Epona se detubo al estar muy cerca de la barrera que tenia en frente, asi que empezo a retroceder,-Bien!, ya tengo ganada esta carrera, jeje- Rayo salto la cerca entonces se detuvo un segundo para volver a correr Malon juraria que iba a ganar cuando de repente se le emparejo un chico rubio el cual la vio a los ojos con una mirada retadora, ell le respondiС de la misma manera, de repente los dos dijeron al unisono ( N/A: unisono,  
una misma voz o lo que es lo igual, al mismo tiempo - Ni creas que me vas a ganar!!!-.

Ambos jinetes estaban a solo unos tres metros, pero solo uno pudo cruzar la meta entonces Zelda lo anuncio en voz alta -Y el ganador de la carrera es:...

**JAjajaja aqui se los corto los voy a dejar en suspenso pero por fa dejen su review ;D**.


	3. Dos amigas, dos mundos diferentes

**Bueno, pues la continuacion de mi historia xD jeje , si ya lo se soy la peor escritora pero para eso se aprende no?  
**

**DOS AMIGAS DOS MUNDOS DIFERENTES**

- Jeje que lastima que no ganara!- una pelirroja de ojos azules estaba sentada a la mitad del rancho, junto a ella la princesa de Hyrule, claro, sin su vestido elegante, estaba vestida casi igual que Malon, solo que con un pañuelo rojo.  
- Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo mismo, diste una buena carrera- dijo Zelda con una linda sonrisa.

**#& FLASH BACK #&**

_Ambos chicos estaban parejos, casi se podria decir que pudieron haber empatado, pero no fue asi,Zelda anuncio al ganador, por supuesto fue Link, la pobre de Malon estaba tan segura que se descuido, habia olvidado que Link y Epona habían estado trabajando muy duro para mejorar, lo habia subestimado y eso segun ella le habia costado, al finalizar la carrera ambos bajaron de los equinos y Malon se le acerco a Link con un "¿Y ahora que quieres que haga por ti?",pero, como todos sabemos Link es tan bueno que no le pidio nada y dijo estaban a mano con la buena carrera que dio -. porcieto, en un momento vengo, ire a ver que paso con impa- dicho esto Link se monto en Epona y se fue hacia la villa kakariko._

**#& FIN FLASH BACK #&**

Ambas chicas descansan sobre el fresco cesped mientras disfrutan de la brisa del viento.Todo estaba en completa calma. -Vaya- dijo Zelda tratando de romper el silencio - ¡la vida en el rancho debe ser muy tranquila!-continuo, ante esto Malon se la quedo viendo de un modo divertido -¿Tranquila?- llega a responder Malon tratando de aguantar una risita.- Aqui la vida en el rancho es mas activa de lo que parece,Zelda- Zelda por su parte estaba confundida ¿que era eso de que el rancho era activo?. Hubo silencio, ninguna de las dos queria hablar, no ahora que todo estaba en una paz a no mas dar, era realmente tranquilo, pero no eso jamas duraria por siempre... a uno de los caballos se le habia ocurrido pasar por ahi, asi que las pobres chavas salieron disparadas para esquivar al corcel y luego regresar al sitio donde estaban sentadas...-Veras Zelda- ahora fue Malon quien rompio el silencio - Aqui en el rancho la vida es toda loca!, casi yo siempre hago todo el trabajo- completo.

Mas silencio (N:A: esto ya parece cementerio no? o.O) - Jeje y no te ayudan tu papá y tu tío??- sonrio Zelda- Malon sonreia y le contesto - Jajaja solo algunas veces. por que mi papá siempre esta dormido y mi tío va mucho al castillo a dejar los encargos jeje- Al poco tiempo ambas chicas comenzaron a reir, sus risas habian roto todo el silencio y el ambiente era ahora mas alegre . jeje bueno no creo que eso sea comparado con lo que tengo que hacer el el castillo: levantarse temprano para clases de magia,firmar documentos, mas practica etc...- las dos se vieron a los ojos ente ellas se estaba formando una linda amiastad.

Pasaron la horas ambas chicas hablan con eregía y alegremente, contaban experiencias, chismes (N/A: digamosles anecdotas para que se oiga bonito n.ñ) y asi las dos fueron formando en muy poco tiempo un gran lazo de amistad.

-_¡Increíble! en muy poco tiempo ya he hecho una amiga!- _pensó Zelda - jeje que pasaria si cambiaramos de vidas Zelda??-pregunto Malon riendo. - o.O que tienes en mente Malon?-. Las dos se vieron ala cara, Malon con una sonrisa y Zelda toda confundida, -Nada es solo una pregunta!. Malon se levanto y ayudo a Zelda a hacerlo tambien.

Se dirigieron al establo, era casi de noche, por lo tanto ya casi era hora de que Zelda se marchara.

- jeje, si que disfrute este dia!- comento alegremente Zelda - Aunque haya sido por muy poco tiempo n.n-.

-Si- dijo apagadamente Malon - Que lastima, por que empezabamos a ser las mejores amigas- Malon agachó la mirada y su rostro se mostro muy triste.

Zelda la miro muy profundamente, y comenzo a buscar algo entre sus ropas, de repente saco un pequeño papel en blanco, despues se dirigio a Malon - oye Malon...no tienes una pluma y tinta que me prestes??- Malon apunto a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba por ahi - gracias- dijo la rubia.

Zelda comenzo a escribir algo mientras que Malon se preguntaba que tanto apuntaba la princessa y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Termine- dijo Zelda dandole el papel a Malon, el cual, esta recibe con cara de ¿que es esto? -un...¿permiso?- cuestiono la pelirroja algo confundida. - Bueno, es que es para cuando quieras venir al castillo a visitarme - respondio Zelda.

-¡En serio!?-la chica estaba sorprendida, y no era para menos!, una campesina ir al castillo?? que suertuda era!.-¿ en serio Zelda?...¿ te podre visitar cuando yo quiera??- la cara de Malon era de alegria y sorpresa, habia hecho una nueva amiga y podria visitarla cuando quisiera!.

-Claro!- contesto la princesa - ahora eres mi amiga no?? podras venir al castillo cuendo quieras n.n- Zelda y Malon fueron interrumpidas por Link, que entraba al establo.- Ya llegue!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro -si, ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬ "_ arruina momentos"- _si, Malon penso eso pero por fortuna no lo sentia-bueno Malon, ya tengo que llevar a Zelda al castillo, ya es de noche e Impa me regañara si no llegamos a tiempo jeje- rio nerviosamente, mientras Zelda se apuraba a contestar- y por fin, que paso en kakariko??.

-Pues al parecer- comenzó el rubio - un chiquillo quiso hacer una broma, y asusto a los caballos, haciendo que estos se salieran del corral-

- Que cruel es eso!, asustar a los caballos para una broma asi? que poca ma...nera tiene ese niño de tratar asi a los animales!!-reprocho Mlon en un tono de madre que regañaba a su hijo- Si Malon, solo trata de calmarte un poco ok?- dijo Link y solto una risita nerviosa- creo que exagere un "poco" no creen? n-nUU- dijo Malon sarcasticamente.

- Si, un poco- contesto de la misma manera Zelda -Bueno, Malon; Yo y Zelda nos tenemos que ir- sonrie - El burro por delante ¬¬- dijo Malon con la mirada retadora.

Los tres jovenes salieron del establo, donde los esperaba Talon preparando a epona para que se pudieran ir Link y Zelda.Link ayudo a la princessa a subir a la yegua y luego el subio.-Nos veremos su majestad- menciono Malon haciendo una reverencia hacia la princessa la cual le dice que no era necesario.

Despidiendose con un "adios" y un "te espero pronto en el castillo" Link y Zelda salen del rancho- Claro que lo hare...amiga- susurra Malon.

Asi estuvo un tiempo en la que cada chica estuvo por su lado, Zelda le contaba a su padre que habia conocido a una maravillosa amiga, esto puso feliz al monarca. Malon recordaba en el rancho constantemente la carrera y como conocio a Zelda, despues de todo ya eran muy buenas amigas.

Malon entro al establo a dejar paja, cuando de repente inconcientemente volteo a la pequeña mesita que estaba ahi, y lo vio, vio el pequeño papel en el que Zelda había escrito su permiso para que ella entrara al castillo cuando quisiera.

-prometo que ire lo mas pronto posible al castillo, Zelda- y asi fue, ese mismo día Malon se propuso a terminar rápido sus deberes, cuando por fin finalizó pidio permiso a su padre de salir. Talon no se opuso y asi Malon partio al castillo con Rayo ( el caballo) con una pequeña botella de leche con una nota para Zelda.

Mientras tanto Zelda estaba en la biblioteca del castillo, sentada tratando de leer, pero el aburrimiento se lo impedia y se distraia tan facilmente.El lugar estaba tan tranquilo y Zelda jugaba con una pluma soplandola en el aire (N/A: vaya que si se entretenia! xD) pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando aparecia Impa silenciosamente y se coloco detras de la princessa - señorita, entiendo su aburrimiento, pero usted tiene un invitado- ante esto Zelda se cayo de la silla por el buen susto que le propino la sheika - perdoname Impa, es que estaba aburrida- Zelda se levanto cuidadosamente y guardo el libro, mientras se asomaba a la ventana cercana a ella- y quien llego, Impa?- La sheika se dirigio hacia la salida de la biblioteca para luego decirle a la princesa- y por que no lo descubre usted?- Dicho esto Impa se retiro.

Zelda salio al patio y ahi la vio...

-Malon...-

**xD continuara... waa tal vez lo deje ahi bue ustedes decidan dejen review ;D**


End file.
